


Sweet Home Arkadia

by LadyKasai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sweet Home Alabama Fusion, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKasai/pseuds/LadyKasai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Bellarke story. Sweet Home Alabama AU (with a few story tweaks to make it more them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!! I do not own the sweet home Alabama story or the charaters of the 100!

**Chapter 1**

_Bellamy chased after Clarke toward the beach, thunder rolling in the dark clouds above._

_"Clarke, wait up!" he called out as a bright flash ripped across the sky._

_"Wow," Clarke gasped. "Did you see that?!"  She started counting the seconds between the flash and the next roll of thunder._

_"Answer the question!" Bellamy yelled up to her as they ran farther down the beach._

_"No!" she answered refusing to slow down._

_"No you won't answer?" he questioned, before a smirk appeared on his young face, "Or no you won't marry me?"_

_Clarke slowed to a stop huffing at him. "Bellamy, I'm only ten years old! I've got too much to live for."_

_Bellamy rose his eye brow at her before they both screamed as a bolt of lightening struck a few yards from where they stood. As Clarke turned around to run Bellamy grabbed her arm, pulling her toward where the previous strike landed._

_"Not that way Princess. Come on."_

_They both knelt down on the sand admiring the glowing liquid. "Cool." Clarke whispered, slowly reaching towards it before Bellamy caught her wrist._

_"It's still hot." he warned before letting go. "We'll be safe here."_

_"Says who?" Clarke asked in her know it all tone._

_Bellamy rolled his eyes before standing. "Everybody. Lightening never strikes in the same place twice."_

_They were both silent for a moment, watching the dark clouds. Clarke watched Bellamy from the corner of her eye before slowly turning toward him with a grin on her face._

_"What would you wanna marry me for anyhow?" she asked smugly, like she thought she would have him stumped with that question. He turned to her with his own smug grin before answering._

_"So I can kiss you any time I want."_

_Clarkes eyes went wide with a mixture of surprise and nerves. She couldn't believe he had said that, or that he was now suddenly leaning closer._

_Bellamy looked down into her eyes before closing the distance and softly pressing his lips to hers._

_Clarke stood frozen before melting into the pressure and allowing her eyes to close. She glanced over to the side when she saw another flash of light and then her eyes went wide as she realized it was headed straight for them._

**__**

* * *

Clarke gasped as she shot up from the bed in the on call room. It had been a long time since she'd had that dream and the pictures were still fresh in her mind.

"Hey, you okay?" Clarke looked up to see Lexa standing in the doorway, concern in her eyes. Lexa may have appeared cold to many people, but Clarke knew better. They had met when they both started interning at the same hospital in New York and had dated briefly, but realized they were better as friends.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just a dream." Clarke glanced at the clock and found she only had twenty more minutes before she could go home. Lexa walked over and plopped herself on the bed next to Clarke nudging her with her shoulder and waggling her eyebrows.

"What?" Clarke asked warily.

"Oh come on! How are things with Mr. Hottie?" Lexa pried waggling her brows again. Clarke laughed. Lexa had refused to call Roan by his name and would only call him Mr. Hottie. 

"They're good." Clarke got that soft smile on her face that always seemed to appear when she spoke of him.

"No problems with the Ice Queen?" Lexa asked, a slight edge in her voice. Roan's mother, Nia, was the Mayor in New York and always seemed to have a pissed off expression and a stick up her ass, but Clarke just let her attitude roll off her.

She chuckled softly. "No, she's been okay, just the normal amount of moodiness." It wasn't anything Clarke couldn't handle. Any mother was a piece of cake after having to deal with her own for twenty eight years.

"He did ask me to go with him to Ireland for Christmas though." She couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"MMMhhhhhmmmm." Lexa hummed, raising her brow.

"What?" confusion crossed Clarkes face before Lexa continued.

"He's gonna be asking you a lot more than that."

Clarke froze processing that information before her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Y-you think?"

"Of course." Lexa winked at her before nudging her shoulder again. "Go on and head home. There isn't going to be anything to call you for in the next five minutes, and if I remember correctly, you have a HOT date tonight."

Clarke laughed again before nodding and stretching her back as she stood. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

 

As Clarke walked into her apartment she looked around in amazement. There were hundreds of beautiful blue flowers covering every surface of her apartment.

"Roan." she whispered fondly, pulling out her phone and dialing his number.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Clarke said over and over when his phone picked up.

He chuckled. "I take it you got your flowers?" his deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

"They're beautiful." she sighed wishing he could be there to hold her.

"There's one for every time I thought of you last night." Clarke smiled and shook her head. No one would ever know how sweet of a man Roan was just by looking at him. He always continued to surprise her.

"Look, I have to get into a meeting, but I can't wait for tonight. I'll send my driver to get you at 7:30."

Clarke glanced at her watch happy to see she had plenty of time to get ready.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." he responded before the line cut out.

Clarke couldn't keep the ear to ear smile off her face. She had a feeling it was going to be a very good night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, I hope you're enjoying so far. Please let me know what you think! <3  
> Also I have no idea what Roan's last name is, so naturally I made it up. lol

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Miss Jaha."

Clarke smiled at Roan's driver before sliding into the back of the car. Charles was right on time as usual and Clarke was ready to see Roan. It had been a long day at the hospital, even with the sleep she was able to get here and there. She loved her job, she really did, but sometimes she felt like she just needed a break.

Fifteen minutes into the normally twenty five minute drive, Charles slowed the car, coming to a stop in front of a building she didn't recognize. She looked towards the front of the car and met Charles eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Where are we?" she asked. Her voice sounded strong but she was slightly wary and confused by the stop.

"Don't worry Miss Jaha. Mr. Foresters meeting is running a little bit late." He turned and smiled and gestured to the man approaching the car. "This gentlemen will escort you in."

Clarke smiled and nodded before stepping out of the car.

"Right this way Miss." The elderly man motioned for her to follow. They walked down the dimly lit hallways and Clarkes stomach was in knots.

Just around the next corner, Clarke saw Roan standing in front of a large set of double doors a breathed out a small sigh of relief. Clearly she wasn't going to be murdered. It was an absurd thought, she knew, but stranger things had happed.

"Hi." Clarke smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I missed you."

Roan smiled before taking her hand in his. "I missed you too." His grin became larger before he continued. "So, have you made you're decision?"

"On what?" confusion colored her tone.

"Ireland of course." laughter in his tone.

"Ireland honey, that's months from now." Clarke laughed.

Roan didn't let it phase him. "I was thinking maybe two hundred people." One side of his mouth tilting into a smirk.

Clarke looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Two hundred? For Christmas." Clarkes tone was a mixture of shock and confusion and Roan had to bite his lip to hold in his laughter as he lead her into the next room.

The lights were off and it was pitch black. Clarke couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

"Roan, what's going on?"

Before he had a chance to say anything the room was lit up and Clarkes mouth dropped. There were people standing behind several glass counters smiling softly at her. But what was holding Clarkes attention where the sparkling diamond rings that were being held in the glass cases.

"Oh my god." she stated more to herself than anyone in particular. She glanced to her right and saw a table with Tiffany's boxes decorating it and her mind when into over drive. "Oh my god." she gasped louder this time, turning to look at Roan.

He was watching her closely and smiled as he slowly got down on one knee, holding her left hand in both of his.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed again and this time Roan chuckled.

"Clarke, you are an amazing woman. You're strong, and brave, and driven. You've made me happier than I thought I could be. I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Clarkes mind was working double time as she looked down at this wonderful man. Then she spit out probably the stupidest thing she could say in that moment.

"Are you sure?" she asked quickly. Roans smile faltered slightly and she cursed herself. She did what any other sane person would do in this situation. She rambled.

"Are you really sure? Cuz if you're not we can just go back and talk about this in the car." Roan stood quickly taking both of her hands and pulling her closer to him.

"Clarke, I'm sure. I love you." He smiled when he heard her breath catch and his smirk slipped right back on his face.

 _Where did he learn that? That thing should count as a weapon!_ she thought to herself.

"And you know," he continued, "I don't usually ask a question that I don't already know the answer to."

Smug _bastard._  Clarke thought, though it was just part of his charm.

"So, will you marry me?" he asked again.

Clarke met his eyes before smiling and jumping into his arms, a small excited squeal leaving her mouth.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, squeezing him tighter. "Yes yes yes!!"

Roan set her down and pulled her toward the first of several cases of gorgeous rings. Clarke had been wrong. Its wasn't a good night. It was amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it continues. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please let me know if you are enjoying!

Chapter 3

Clarke was sitting on Roans lap with a knee on either side of his hips, holding his face to hers in a deep kiss. He chuckled softly sliding one had into her hair while the other firmly held onto her waist.

"I knew you'd say yes. I've been planning this for weeks."

Clarke kissed down his neck biting down where his neck met his shoulder. 

"I can't wait to see the look on my mothers face." he chuckled again.

Clarke tensed before sitting up abruptly.

"Honey, can we keep this to ourselves?" The look he gave her almost made her flinch but she pushed forward. "Just for a little while. I just don't want my parents finding out from a story in the paper."

Roans shoulders relaxed and a smile fell back to his face. "Of course. I didn't even think of that."

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief thinking she had dodged a bullet.

Roan pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Why don't we call them?"

"NO!" Clarke's voice rose an octave. "I mean," she paused before her shoulders sagged slightly, "Its just that I haven't seen my mom in a long time. I just think its something I should tell her in person." she paused, "alone."

"You know I'm going to have to meet her eventually right?" Roan asked, there was some humor there mixed with his confusion. 

"I know, I just haven't really talked to my mom since she married Kane. We haven't had the best relationship and I would like to try and smooth some things over before I subject you to the torture that is my mother." 

Roan laughed loudly at this and Clarke smirked at him.  _Possible crises averted._

"All right. But then I get to meet her." Roan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as the limo pulled in front of the building were the benefit was being held. He reached for Clarke's hand and turned the ring so the two carat diamond was on the side of her palm. "Mums the word."

Clarke slid off his lap, righted her skirt and kissed him on the cheek before the door was opened for them. The lights from all the photographers were blinding as usual and Roan placed a hand at the small of her back and guided her through the crowd to where they were meeting his mother. 

"Mother." Roan greeted placing a kiss to the tall blonde woman's cheek.

Nia turned her gaze to Clarke with a tight smile on her face. "Clarke, good to see you again." she reached forward and grabbed both of Clarke's hands, no doubt for the cameras, and froze, looking down to where their hands were joined. 

Clarke glanced down realizing what was happening and began to panic.

_Shit!_

"Roan?" there was a slight edge to her voice that caught his attention immediately. He looked to his mother then glanced to Clarke's panicking face.

"It seems that Clarke is wearing a rather large ring on a very important finger."

_No No NO!_  "Mrs. Forrester, please we are really trying to keep things..."

Before Clarke could finish, Nia flipped the ring right side up and gasped, catching the attention of several near by reporters. "You're ENGAGED?!"

"..quiet." Clarke finished as the flashes came on in a tidal wave. _So much for dodging a bullet._

Roan looked to Clarke apologetically and he led them into the building.

"I'll be with you in a moment mother." His tone gave no room for argument and Nia turned and briskly walked down the hall.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Clarke mumbled.

"I sorry." he sighed. "Why don't you go ahead and head home?" Clarke looked up at him confused.

He smiled gently. "You can take a few days off and head home, let talk to your mom. Hopefully before the papers come out."

"Right." Clarke nodded, mind going a hundred miles per hour. "You're right. I'll call the hospital on the way home. Yeah?"

Roan nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll deal with her. Don't worry."

"I love you." Clarke said before heading to a side door where Roan had a car waiting.

"Love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

Clarke's phone rang several hours later as she drove. She was about an hour out form where she grew up and was trying to mentally prepare herself. It had been almost seven years since she had left. She answered the phone and abruptly pulled it away from her ear as a screech came from the other end.

"What the hell?!?!?"

"Hello to you too Lexa." Clarke laughed.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Lexa cried again, a little less loudly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Clarke sighed.

"I'm your first New York friend and I have to hear about it from the paper with a thousand other people?" Lexa's tone way serious but Clarke knew she was teasing.

"Well what was I supposed to do honey, she just grabbed my hand."

Lexa laughed then. "So" she prompted "did you cry?"

"Of course I did. Wouldn't you?" Clarke asked, playfully offended.

"One man, well woman, for the rest of my life. I'd bawl my bloody eyes out. Why don't you come on over to the shop and have some coffee with us. Give us all the good details?" 

Clarke took a deep breath. "I can't." she couldn't believe the next words were really leaving her mouth. "I'm in Alabama."

There was silence before Lexa finally spoke. "Oh. My. God."

Clarke rolled her lips inward and bit down. "Yeah. Look I'm almost there. I'll call you later."

"Good luck girl." 

_Yeah...I'm gonna need it._

* * *

 

Clarke pulled up and parked in front of the small yellow house. It looked the same as when she had left it, aside from a few plants here and there. There was a large coon dog sitting on the porch and his head popped up as she got out of the car, pulling an envelope from her purse. 

The dog started to bark, long and low, alerting anyone there that they had a visitor. 

The screen door creaked on hits hinges as it opened and Clarke held her breath. 

"Don't worry," a deep voice called, the same one that still managed to send shivers up her spine, "he's loud but he won't bite."

The man had unruly brown curls and was wearing a black vneck the showed off his defined arms.  _Bellamy Blake._

Clarke just looked at him waiting for him to say something. 

"What can I do for you?" he asked continuing to wipe down the piece of metal in his hands. 

_Is he seriously going to pretend that he doesn't remember me?!_ The thought just pissed Clarke off. 

"Well," she sassed, "for starters you can get your ass down here and give me a divorce." Her voice was cold and strong. 

Bellamy looked up, eyes widening and the metal he was holding fell from his hands. Then he collected himself and his jaw tightened. 

Clarke tensed knowing what was coming. _Here comes the fight...boy_ _is it good to be home._


End file.
